A Wonderful Morning
by lil'mousie323
Summary: Elizabeth finally makes it home after a few days away, but its 2am...what happens when the alarm goes off?


**Here's a little fluff and smut for you guys. I hope you enjoy it! I am not sure how I feel about it, so please leave me some feedback! Your words make my day.**

 **I have not forgotten about "You Still have all of Me" I've just had major writers block with this story!**

 **ENJOY!**

Closing the front door behind her, she leaned back against it taking in a deep breath: the smells of home filling her nostrils, comforting her. Exhaling she kicked her heels off and made her way to the stairs. It was 2am and she was just getting home from work, from a week filled with flights and conflicts, yet it was only Wednesday. It had been an intense trip- one that was to be quick- but issues abound kept her in harms way at times, and away from her family. She wanted nothing more than to be engulfed in hugs from her babies, and from Henry, however they were all peacefully sleeping, a smile spreading across her weary and worried visage as she peeked in on each of her children before entering her own bedroom.

She should have showered, instead she changed and crawled into bed needing to feel him against her body. Entwining her fingers with his as she kissed him softly on the cheek, she pulled his arm around her as she snuggled into his side, forming a protective shield around her allowing herself to relax.

He felt her kiss his cheek and curl her body into his. He moved closer to her as she pulled his arm, his nose pressing into her hair, her scent comforting him back to sleep.

Before she knew it the alarm was going off, way to early for her liking. Reaching over to turn off the alarm she felt his arms tighten around her waist, he didn't want her to get up as much as she didn't want to.

"Good morning" she said to him with an exhausted smile, as she leaned in to peck his inviting lips.

"Mm morning to you too, babe." Returning her kiss. "What time did you get in last night?"

"I think it was 2am, but it really could have only been 10 minutes ago." Replying with an exhausted tone in her voice. Her hand wandered to his cheek and then to his hair, where her fingers danced in his short strands.

"You have to get up already and get back to the office?" He asked as his hand found her hip and his fingers danced lazy circles on her skin.

"Yup, no rest for the weary I'm afraid." She snuggled in closer to his chest and placed a chaste kiss to his lips. "Hopefully we can get things tied up and I can get out of there early."

"I do hope you can, I've missed you. You're so exhausted I can see it in your eyes." He replied back to her as he returned the kiss, only his was laced with passion and fire. His hand moved from her hip to her hair tangling his fingers in her blonde locks as their lips danced.

"Mmm babe, you're making It hard to get out of bed and into the shower."

"That's my plan"

Giggling at his response, expecting nothing less from him, she rolled him onto his back and placed herself on top of him. His hands roamed her backside as their kisses became needy and passionate.

"I guess I can be a little late today." She said between kisses as he hummed in agreement.

His hands continued wandering pulling at her shirt- he longed to feel her soft skin against his. As he worked her shirt off. Shifting her weight she removed his shirt as well, grinding her hips into his. His excitement was not lost on her as she rotated her hips and leaned down onto his chest so their skin was in direct contact. Her hands wandered down his body to the waistband of his boxers, slipping inside pulling them down his thighs. Her hand slowly moved around his member, pumping him twice before making her way up his body. Grinding her heat into his member elicited a moan from him.

"Mmm, babe please..."

She slid him into her as she rocked her hips in a figure 8 motion, knowing this drove him insane.

"Baby you keep doing that and I'm not going to last long. God you feel so amazing." He breathed out as he met her lips with force, thrusting his tongue into her mouth, needing to duel with hers.

She wanted to control him this time, which is exactly what she was doing. As her pace picked up she knew he was not going to last much longer. Her eyes locked on his as they broke apart from the passionate, desperate kisses. His hands wandered straight to her breasts- one of the perks he loved about her being on top- kneading and rolling her nipples between his fingers. She arched her back keeping the motion of her hips steady, she was hitting him perfectly. Knowing he would come before her she picked up the pace.

His hands left her breasts and went straight to her hips, pulling her hips down onto his with force. All it was going to take was a few more circles of her hips and come contractions of her pelvic muscles and he was done. She felt him release his hot seed into her as he pulled her down flush to him, bare chest to bare chest. He kissed her with such passion she knew he was thanking her for the wonderful morning sex.

"Baby that was absolutely mind blowing. I love you. Thank you." He breathily whispered against her plump lips as he sealed his words with a loving, passionate kiss.

"You're welcome. I love you too, and you needed that as much as I do." She returned his kiss as her fingers danced in his hair. "I guess it's time to get up and ready for work. I would much rather spend the day here like this, in your arms." She heavily sighed as she rolled off of him and sauntered into the bathroom, turning the water on as hot as she could.

Henry knew she had not reached her climax and couldn't let her start her day with out it, especially since she had just gave him a mind blowing orgasm. He waited a few more moments and surprised her in the shower.

She had her back towards the shower door as she was lathering shampoo through her hair. He opened the door and joined her, pressing his body against hers, eliciting a surprised squeak from her.

"Babe! You scared me! Just couldn't stay away from your exhausted, sudsy wife huh?" She asked in an amused, but flirty tone.

"Nope, all those suds are a MAJOR turn on." He replied as he took his hands and worked his fingers through her hair, helping her rinse the shampoo out. He picked up her conditioner and massaged it through her long locks. He then picks up her pouf and body wash, working a rich lather then massaging her body. He paid extra special attention to her breasts and perky nipples, working his way down her body. Massaging her ass and then working his way around to her heat.

She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the tile wall as his hands expertly worked their magic down her body. She needed release, and needed it now, but was more than happy to give him his release earlier. She could always wait until later, but was glad she didn't have to. Feeling his hands holding her hips then his hot breath on her center, she knew she was about ready to get her much needed release.

He got down on his knees and brought his tongue to her center, paying extra special attention to her bundle of nerves. Licking and sucking, maneuvering his skilled tongue and fingers exactly how she like it.

"Henry... oh baby, that feels so good. Gooo...d." Her legs were starting to shake as he worked his magic on her. Her hands resting on his head, fingers pulling at his hair. "Baby, please! I need YOU inside of me, now, please!"

Standing he picked her up, as she wrapped her legs around his waist he thrust into her, supporting her weight in his arms he positioned her back against the wall. He picked up the pace and repeatedly thrust inside of her, reaching as deep as possible, hitting her spot.

"Yes! Henry, don't stop... harder!" She was lost in oblivion as her orgasm hit her hard and fast. Her squeals of passion echoing in the shower.

He slowed his hips as he supported her weight and let her legs down gently. Holding her against him, he languidly kissed her, waiting for her to regain balance.

"Thank you. I love you, so, so much baby." She whispered against his lips as she clung to him, the hot water still pouring down over their spent bodies.

"This was one of the best mornings we've had in a long time. Thank you." She kissed him again, resting her head against his naked chest.

"It was. I love you so much, too. We should do this more often." He said with a sweet kiss and a light tap to her ass. "You should go get ready for work now babe. We can resume this tonight if you make it home at a decent time."

"Yeah, you're right. I guess it's time to get going." She said hesitantly as she placed a passionate, forceful kiss to his lips, then exited the shower wrapping her towel around her.

She was now ready to start the day.


End file.
